halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Halopedia:Votaciones para Moderador del Chat/Archivo 1
} |- !| !| El siempre esta en el Chat, aparte de que nunca he visto que insulte, agregue SPAM etc. !| Sierra-065 65px|link= (Mensajes) 00:29 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Es un muy buen usuario, nunca lo he visto insultar ni hacer Spam. || [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 00:30 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || no me quedo otra darsela :( || [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arby]]Discusion 01:00 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || me ah ayudado en varias ediciones de paginas ademas siempre loveo en el chat. || Carloandre2153 01:38 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Eres un buen amigo, y te agradezco mucho que votarás por mi, lo más lógica seria darte mi voto también. || --[[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 23:28 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Pues creo que no se merece ganar ya que yo estoy mas tiempo en el chat que el, ademas que seria mejor moderador. || --[[User:Spartan-0115|'Spartan-0115']]' 45px Mensajes 02:46 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Voto a Favor por que no solo creo, si no que más bien sé que al hará un excelente Trabajo y sabe tomar desiciones adecuadas, además de que invierte buen tiempo en nuestro Chat. || [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 15:46 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || ||Yo creo que el deberia ser moderador del chat ya que la mayor parte del tiempo esta en el chat. ||Goyo Noble |- || ||Es buen chateador, no insulta y merece mi voto ||--Delta250 ``Im falling free, in the wind, in the wind´´ 22:22 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || ||Jamas,desde que me he unido a Halopedia,le he visto insultar,siempre esta en el chat(o casi siempre),es muy buen usuario y gracias a el tengo mi nueva firma.XD Deberia ser moderador del chat y no me mal interpreteis los demás,no le voto por la firma. ||--[[User:Jefe Maestro S-117|JMS-117|'Jefe Maestro S-117']] (Talk Me! ) 23:51 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || Votos || Comentarios || Firmas |} Comun17 (Antes Enrique71) *Questionario Votos } |- !| !| Yo, Kurt Ambross, voto por Comun17 porque creo que es un muy buen usuario. Si bien es cierto que se le retiraron los cargos de administrador, creo que se a reivindicado desde entonces y a mejorado en muchos aspectos. !| [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:18 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Yo voto a favor de Comun17 puesto que es un buen usuario y fue admin. El sabe muy bien como moderar y su comportamiento dentro del chat es muy bueno. Creo que se merece más el puesto || link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 01:52 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Es un muy buen usuario, tiene experiencia por que fue administrador, ademas de que invierte mucho tiempo en el chat, por lo que le doy mi voto. || [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 23:15 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Se comporta amable en el chat, ademas de que seria buen mod || --Delta250 ``Im falling free, in the wind, in the wind´´ 23:20 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Es uno de los mejores usuarios de la Wiki, además no insulta ni hace Spam en el Chat. Se nota su arrepentimiento del pasado y ha corregido todos sus Errores, haciendose un usuario que merece destacar. || [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:30 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Comun es bueno para moderar no? miren el trabajo que hizo cuando era administrador. Sin duda el mejor para el puestp || Si, esta es ahora 23:53 1 nov 2011 (UTC) ]] |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |} Spartan-0115 *Questionario Votos } |- !| Votos !| Comentarios !| Firmas |- || || Porque yo meresco ganar y se que haría mejor trabajo que cualquiera de aqui. || [[User:Spartan-0115|'Spartan-0115']]' 45px Mensajes 02:54 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Un buen mod nunca presume sus poderes. Sus votos negativos son sin sentido diciendo que el lo haria mejor.Además votar por si mismo? Pff || [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 13:46 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Empezo a entrar al chat cuando escucho que se podia presentar para moderador no creo que lo haga nada bien. || Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 14:30 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Votándose a si mismo ha demostrado su prepotencia además de no seguir una de las normas de las votaciones: No se puede votar a uno mismo. || [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| '''Speak Up!' ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 16:28 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Por que aveses es grocero,y aparte por lo que dijo Mega,aparte de que votarse por si mismo esta mal || Goyo Noble |- || ||Eso de votarse a uno mismo lo veo mal,pero decir que te lo mereces mas que los otros que se presentan?Venga ya hasta yo que soy un gandul me lo merezco mas que tú!! Eso te pasa po engreido. ||--[[User:Jefe Maestro S-117|JMS-117|'Jefe Maestro S-117']] (Talk Me! ) 00:14 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || ||Yo pasó mucha parte del Día aquí en este Chat, y a la vez el tambien, pero el 70% o hasta 90% del Tiempo que yo invierto en el Chat, él esta "Away", en palabras de uno mismo, Ausente. No le dedica tiempo al Chat, y no lo haría aunque fuera una Prioridad, además, no creo que esté listo para detener Conflictos y frenar Spam de la Forma pacífica. ||[[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 00:16 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |- ||Rellena aqui ||rellena aqui ||ya sabes que hacer |- ||solo escribe en los tres espacios wey || || |} Espartannoble6 *Questionario Votos } |- !| Votos !| Comentarios !| Firmas |- || || Si pudiera votar por él las veces suficientes para que gane, o más bien si de mi dependiera darle los permisos, se los daría sin cuestionarlo. Solo miren como respondio. Tiene la actitud || Si, esta es ahora 23:56 1 nov 2011 (UTC)]] |- || || Venga EN6, te mereces el puesto. Eres el mejor candidato ;D || [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 00:17 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || No me cea mal pero tenia dos votos a favor y dos en contra XD || [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px#Contactame# 14:34 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |} Megaagente0080 *Questionario Votos } |- !| !| Voto por Megaagente0080 porque creo que es un gran usuario y ha hecho un buen trabajo como moderador. !| [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:18 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Opino lo mismo que Kurt.Y agrego que estoy seguro de que haras un buen trabajo.(Aunque ya lo has hecho LOL) || [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 00:25 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Voto por Mega pork creo que hara un gran trabajo por la wiki, esta casi todos los dias, se ve pocas veces ausente, y tiene una firmeza que ami me impresiona, ademas es justo, frentero y no tiene miedo de decir las cosas, es un buen candidato y para mi merece ser un moderador. || --[[Usuario:Apocalypto136|'Apocalypto136']] (AmAtErAsU ) 00:18 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Porque Antes me Bloqueo 3 veces, y si la pasa hablando de BattleFlied 3 || [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arby]]Discusion 00:59 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Porque ha demostrado ser un gran moderador cuando lo era y espero que siga asi hasta que muera jaja || [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px#Contactame# 01:14 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Lo conozco desde que empeze a tener LIVE, es un buen amigo y confío en que el se responsabilizará del puesto de Moderador. || Obliterador Discusión 14:41 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Me parece un muy buen usuario, rara vez le falla a la wikia y lo veo diariamente en el chat. || Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 15:04 1 nov 2011 (UTC)]] |- || || Voto a favor por Mega, ya que es un gran usuario y se merece con creces el puesto de moderador del chat || BeadySkate3BeadySkate3(Discusión) |- || || Voto a favor de Mega porqué es '''Buen Usuario', además hasta ahora ha sido Buen Mod del Chat. Es un troll que un día se quedará manco de tantas muertes que habrá hecho en Halo...para "mi querido vecino"... || [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| Speak Up! ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 16:39 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Porque me cae bien. || Warrior07 |- || || Espero que quedes, has demostrado que eres buen moderador y me caes bien. Suerte! || [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 22:06 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Porque no creo que aya hecho la gran cosa en el chat, la verdad nose porque todos le suben el ego, si no hiso la gran cosa. || [[User:Spartan-0115|'Spartan-0115']]' 45px Mensajes 01:48 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |} Criscooper123 *Questionario Votos } |- !| Votos !| Comentarios !| Firmas |- || || Creo k el gato lo ara muy bien se preocupa por halopedia, y se deja que le den croquetas al desayuno. En fin creo k sera un buen moderador tiene principios entre otras cosas, y tiene una decision firma (o almenos eso creo) y creo k es buena persona en la cual confiar. || --[[Usuario:Apocalypto136|'Apocalypto136']] (AmAtErAsU ) 00:18 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Opino lo mismo que Apocalypto. Ademas cris es un muy buen usuario de Halopedia que invierte mucho tiempo en el chat y es un muy buen usuario. || [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 00:35 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || ||Cris es un muy buen usuario rara vez lo he visto inusltar o decir cosas malas, lo veo casi diariamente en el Chat además de que es uno de los pocos que se preocupan por mantener el orden aquí. || --Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 15:07 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Creo que lo hara muy bien, ademas de que confio en el. || Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 14:27 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Me cae bien y tampoco creo que lo vaya ha hacer tan mal. || Obliterador Discusión 14:31 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Criscooper123 es un buen usuario y bastante sociable, creo que merece el puesto. || BeadySkate3BeadySkate3(Discusión) |- || ||Yo voto por el por que esta muy buen tiempo en el chat. ||Goyo Noble |- || ||porque el es buen amigo y creo que seria un buen moderador porque el no abusa de su poder y ademas si alguien dice una mala palabra el lo regaña y si lo sigue haciendo lo corre del chat ||ATTE.Sargento Coronel Alias EL HERMANO |- || || es un buen ususario ademas de que es un gato que escribe || [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px#Contactame# 02:00 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || ||Aunque al principio no nos llevaramos muy bien,en poco tiempo hemos hecho algo parecido a una amistad y es tambien buen usuario. Se merece ser Moderador. ||--[[User:Jefe Maestro S-117|JMS-117|'Jefe Maestro S-117']] (Talk Me! ) 23:56 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Este gato (usuario) tiene experiencia en la Wiki, y, a pesar de que aveces se vuelve "loco" y hace SPAM conmigo (XD), tiene las habilidades para ser Moderador. || [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 01:24 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || me cae bien || --Lolipopschanel3 01:40 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |} HadriMX *Questionario Votos } |- !| !| Le daré otra oportunidad a Adrian, el haría un mejor trabajo, y sus actitud cambiaría entonces. !| Sierra-065 65px|link= (Mensajes) 00:39 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || no demuestra tener cualidades de moderador || [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px#Contactame# 01:14 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Cuando Hadri moderaba no hizo un buen trabajo, ademas de que ahora sólo se dedica a hacer spam, alborotar a los usuarios, provocar pleitos, evadir baneos y sus "Granadas de Spamentación" que siempre usa y Ademas de sus amenazas. No creo que Hadri merezca ser moderador. || link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 01:25 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Pues, simplemente me cae bien . || [[User:Spartan-0115|'Spartan-0115']]' 45px Mensajes 02:52 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Se la pasa Insultando aunque lo censura pero deci muchas caca || [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arby]]Discusion 20:18 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |} UHW~Arbiter *Questionario Votos } |- !| Votos !| Comentarios !| Firmas |- || || WEBA!! || [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arby]]Discusion 20:21 1 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Arby, ojalá ganes. Un saludo! :D || Si, esta es ahora 23:59 1 nov 2011 (UTC)]] |- || || Arby, a veces me caes mal, a veces me caes bien. Pero no estás "capacitado" para ser Moderador. Lo siento, pero, como dice Zonder, ojalá ganes! || [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 00:31 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || OJALA GANES YA QUE HAS SIDO UN BUEN AMIGO Y CREO QUE TE MERECES GANAR... BUENA SUERTE AMIGO!! || Rellena Aquí |- || || Arby, estás arrasando, mucho ánimo! puedes ganar. Ah, y lo de arriba no se nota mucho, felicidades por tu amigo que voto, pero le faltó firmar, aya el! || [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 16:14 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |- || || Yo no sé si la gente está ciega, no entiende las cosas o es analfabeta, pero una cosa si queda clara, tienen un sentido de grandeza que les sobrepasa, como que Weba!? ¡Es que ya pareceis Brutes algunos! La normas dicen, y remarco:No se puede votar a uno mismo || [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| Speak Up! ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 16:03 2 nov 2011 (UTC) |} Spartan-MAGC *Questionario Votos } |- !| Votos !| Comentarios !| Firmas |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |- || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí || Rellena Aquí |} Un saludo y suerte a todos! |}